


30 Day Thorki NSFW Challenge

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [2]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage maybe?, Bottom!Loki, Cuddling, Doggy Style, Dom!Loki, Fingering, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fucking, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what the hell is wrong with my brain, Intersex!Loki, Intersexuality, Jotun!Loki, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Sub!Thor, Top!Loki, Top!Thor, Vibrators, Voyeurism, animal sex, bottom!Thor, love making, possibly violent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Cuddles (naked)<br/>2 Kiss (naked)<br/>3 First time<br/>4 Masturbation<br/>5 Blow job<br/>6 Clothed getting off<br/>7 Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8 Skype sex<br/>9 Against the wall<br/>10 Doggy style<br/>11 Dom/sub<br/>12 Fingering<br/>13 Rimming<br/>14 69<br/>15 Sweet and passionate<br/>16 In public place<br/>17 On the floor<br/>18 Morning lazy sex<br/>19 Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20 Your own kink<br/>21 Shower sex<br/>22 On the desk<br/>23 Trying new position<br/>24 Shy<br/>25 With toys<br/>26 Boring sex<br/>27 Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28 Role playing<br/>29 With food<br/>30 Whatever pleases you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 30 Day NSFW Challenge thing. It's also the first time in WHO KNOWS HOW LONG since I've written a story on this site. 
> 
> No hate; no judgement please!
> 
> I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CANNNNNNN.

Thor was laying on the bed he shared with Loki, watching his dear brother reading. They were stark naked with the sheets covering the lower half of the bodies. Thor was tired but he didn't want to take his eyes off his beautiful brother. Loki was too engulfed in his book to notice Thor staring at his smooth skin and soft back. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and laid his head on Loki's back.

"What are you doing, brother?" Loki asked, annoyed.  
"I don't like it when you ignore me especially after we made love." Thor pouted.   
"Jealous of a book, I presume?"  
"The Mighty Thor jealous of a book? Nonsense."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued reading. Thor frowned. He shifted his body to where he was still holding Loki's waist but his whole body was laying on top of Loki.

"Brother! Get off me!" Loki scolded.  
"Never. I won't be ignored, Loki." Thor smiled.  
"Ugh. Fine."

Loki put his book away and Thor rolled next to him. Loki shifted his body to where he was staring at Thor. Thor held his hand and Loki caressed his face. Loki scooted closer to Thor and Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's smaller frame. Loki rested his head on Thor's chest as Thor kissed Loki's raven hair. 

This was paradise to the brothers.

"Better?" Loki pouted.  
"Much!" Thor smiled.  
"You're such an oaf."  
"And you love being in my arms."


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm doing Thorki some good!

Thor stares at Loki as he pulls his body up above Loki's. His raven hair. His pale, soft skin. His slender frame. His bright green eyes that shine brighter than emeralds. 

Loki stared right back at Thor. His golden blonde hair. His broad chest. His strong frame. His blue eyes that sparkled more than the oceans when sunlight beamed above it.

Thor's hand rested in Loki's. Their bare skin touched which sent a chill down their spines. Thor nuzzled against Loki's neck and kissed his shoulder. Loki smiled as he rubbed his crotch against Thor's. Thor kissed Loki as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Thor's hands began to touch all over Loki's body as they kissed. Loki was like a drug to Thor and Loki knew this. The kissing got harder and rougher. Thor was hungry for Loki. He knew this. Then the kissing became passionate and affectionate. Thor loved Loki very much. He was IN LOVE with Loki. Loki broke the kiss.

"Don't you dare tell me you love me." Loki scolded.  
"Fine, brother. I won't say it." Thor replied.  
"Good. Because then, you'd be the fool I have always taken you for."

Thor kissed Loki again and Loki returned the kiss. Loki kissed Thor in a rough and hungry way and Thor knew this was just a way to avoid the passion. That was the thing. Loki would make love to Thor but when it came to actually being told that Thor loved him, he rejected it. No matter. As long Loki was in Thor's grasp, he didn't care. Loki was his and his only. That's all that mattered to Thor.

"I love you, Loki." Thor thought.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take place when they were younger so imagine Thor and Loki around the age they were in Tales Of Asgard. 
> 
> So let's say maybe pre-teen years or whatever? Like fourteen. Idk. Just bear with me, people.
> 
> I take that back. I'm gonna make Thor like two years older than Loki. So Thor = fifteen & Loki = thirteen.
> 
> JUST BEAR WITH ME.
> 
> Based on this ----> http://thorsicle.tumblr.com/post/35254397467/under-base-thorki-tumblr-ver-bunk-bed-i

Their whole lives, Thor and Loki have been together. They played together. They trained together. They fought together and occasionally each other. And they found love together. 

They were growing up. They were becoming men. And as men, they were to learn how to be warriors. Princes. And eventually king one day. They have always been close but lately, Thor was noticing a change. He was look at Loki a little differently but he ignored it. Well, at first he did until Loki was being courted. Then a feeling boiled in Thor's blood. Jealousy. Loki was HIS brother. No one was allowed to get THAT close to HIS Loki. 

"What am I thinking?" Thor questioned himself. "Loki is my brother! Not some maiden..."

But this went on. Thor didn't know what to think. All he wanted was Loki. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Loki. He NEEDED Loki. He loved Loki more than anything.

Later that night, after spending hours of how to approach Loki with these feelings, he went to Loki's chambers. He knocked the door almost timidly. 

"Enter." Loki's voice said, blankly. He was reading. Typical Loki. Thor smirked.  
"Hello Brother!" Thor said cheerfully.  
"What is it, Thor?" He continued reading.  
"Um. I must speak to you about something." Thor closed the door quietly.  
"What is it?" Loki's emerald eyes stared into Thor's sparkling blue eyes.  
"Um...." Thor was at a loss of words.

Loki frowned.

"What is it, you oaf?" Loki demanded, setting his book down.

Thor didn't know what possessed him. He walked towards Loki and kissed him, pushing Loki onto his bed and leaning over his slender body. Loki has always been smaller. Loki's mischievous eyes were filled with shock.

"Thor!" Loki gasped.  
"I am sorry, brother. I don't know what happened. I just crave for you." Thor confessed, kissing Loki's neck.  
"We're brothers!"  
"I know but I love you."

Loki went silent and Thor looked into his bright green eyes. Then Thor saw something. Loki was red in his face. That's a first. The great trickster flustered? Thor chuckled and kissed Loki again. This time, Loki kissed back and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Thor smiled against Loki's lips. Loki wanted him as much as he wanted Loki. Loki tore off Thor's shirt as Thor continued to kiss Loki's soft lips. 

"Thor." Loki moaned against his lips.  
"Loki." Thor gasped against his lips.

Thor undid Loki's shirt and pulled Loki's pants off, unzipping his own trousers. Loki blushed hard. He avoided Thor's eyes but Thor made Loki's green eyes stare into his blue eyes. Thor licked his own fingers and stuck two inside of Loki. Loki arched his back and bit his lower lips to avoid making any sound. 

"Thor." Loki whined.

Thor took his fingers out and Loki gasped. Thor positioned himself and slowly entered Loki. Loki threw his head back and dug his nails into Thor's back. Thor took a deep breath and started thrusting slowly into Loki. Their breathing matched each other as Thor sped up. Loki dug his nails deeper into Thor as Thor was pounding into him.

"Br-brother!" Loki gasped. "I'm coming!"  
"Just a little longer, brother." Thor panted.

Thor sped up even more and the moans soon turned into grunts and groans. Loki couldn't hold back anymore and was panting louder. Loki's moaning was music to Thor's ears. 

"Th-Thor!" yelled Loki as he came on their stomachs.  
"Loki!" Thor moaned as he came inside of Loki.

Thor fell on top of Loki as they both panted. Their fingers were entwined with each other and Thor kissed Loki.

"Oaf." Loki muttered. Thor smiled.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So like all the chapters are gonna be different. I should have mentioned this earlier meaning some will take place on Asgard and others on Earth.
> 
> This chapter is one of them and because I couldn't think of ANYTHING for this one, this chapter is gonna be inspired by THIS-----> http://rogers-and-stark.tumblr.com/post/66614400335/oh-tony-oh-thorki

Steve was walking through the tower, going towards the kitchen until he saw Tony standing on a box, looking through a window with a phone in his hand. Steve couldn't help but wonder.

"What is he doing?" Steve frowned.

He walked towards Tony and tapped his shoulder.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked.  
"Look at this, Cap." Tony snickered, pointing through the window.

Steve peeked and immediately turned many shades of red. It was Thor and Loki.

Thor was hovering over Loki who was laid out on a metal table with his green shirt pulled up only slightly and one hand in his pants. Loki pulled his cock out and started stroking slowly while staring into Thor's blue eyes. Loki stroked harder until he started to whisper moans. He looked at Thor's crotch and smiled when he saw the Mighty Thor was hard. Then he grabbed his own cock and started rubbing faster. Loki started panting and moaning as Thor bit his lips. He wanted to take Loki so bad. Loki panted harder as he was rubbing his cock faster. Thor held his legs apart as he continued to hover over Loki. 

"Loki." Thor whined.  
"Just a little- Ah!" Loki arched his back as he continued to pleasure himself in front of Thor.  
"Let me take you."  
"Don't you like your brother pleasuring to your name?"  
"Yes."

Loki arched his back as he finally came in his hands. He licked his fingers and smiled as Thor kissed him.

"Oh my god." Steve was 50 shades of red.  
"This is gold!" Tony snickered as he saved the video to his phone.


	5. Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I'm doing well for whoever is actually reading thisssssssssss.
> 
> I don't know if anyone notices but I love Thorki :D

Midgard. 

Loki disliked that realm very much. He failed to conquer it with the Chitauri. And yet, here he was. At that blasted tower. With Thor and his precious avengers. Why was he here? That's right. He was banished just like Thor once was. Thor was responsible for him. Just like childhood all over again. Thor was thrilled. He felt it was the way for Loki to redeem himself. Loki hated the idea. The avengers hated it even more. They all had personal grudges against Loki.

Tony was thrown out of the Stark Tower.

Clint was brainwashed.

Natasha was compromised.

Bruce was manipulated and Hulked out.

Phil got stabbed in the heart.

And the list went on.

Since Loki wasn't to be trusted, he was usually with Thor or in a room, reading. The avengers didn't think much of it but Loki stayed in Thor's room most of the time. Tony and Bruce were too busy being Science Bros and probably fucking in the workshop. Natasha and Clint were busy being agents and probably fucking in their spare time. Steve was coping with the 21st century and thinking about Bucky who was the Winter Soldier, HYDRA's greatest weapon. Phil was often fangirling over Steve. Thor was taking a nap and Loki was bored. Luckily, Thor wasn't under the sheets.

Loki quietly slipped between Thor's legs and slowly unzipped his pants. Loki's soft fingers grabbed Thor's cock and played with the tip. He saw Thor twitch but he was still asleep. Loki smirked. He licked the tip of Thor's cock and smiled again when he saw Thor flinch. Then Loki put Thor's cock in his mouth and started sucking. Loki sucked, licked and deep throat Thor as much as he could. At first, he was slow and then he got faster and faster. Thor opened his eyes and traces his hands down his body until he felt Loki's hair. He looked down and his blue eyes met with Loki's emerald eyes.

"Bro-brother!" Thor panted.

Loki smiled as he continued to suck Thor. Thor put both his hands on Loki's head as the raven haired God continued with his silver tongue. Thor arched his back and the grip on Loki's hair tightened. He couldn't last any longer.

"Brother! I'm going to come!" Thor whined.

Loki then proceeded to suck faster and harder. Thor couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed as he came in Loki's mouth. Loki swallowed and licked his lips as his seductive, emerald eyes looked into Thor's ocean blue eyes.

"Enjoy yourself, brother?" Loki teased.  
"Yes, brother." Thor panted.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like no idea how to write this one so bear with me, people.
> 
> Also.   
> SORRY FOR IT BEING SO DAMN SHORT. I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide apart. They were fully clothed and yet, Thor could feel his pants getting tight. Loki nibbled on his finger, eyeing Thor. Loki laid on the bed with his legs still spread wide apart, moaning Thor's name. Thor walked to Loki and slowly unzipped Loki's pants. With his mouth. Loki smirked as Thor slowly took off his own shirt. Loki was so beautiful. Thor caressed Loki's thighs as he took off the raven haired God's pants and boxers. Loki moaned louder, making Thor's already hard cock even more painfully harder. Loki slowly took off his own shirt as Thor unzipped his own pants and let his dripping cock out of his tightening pants. Thor hovered over Loki and memorized anything and everything about Loki's pale, beautiful, naked form beneath his own body. 

"You're dripping so much, Thor." Loki smirked, rubbing the tip of Thor's hard cock.  
"I am going to take you." Thor growled.  
"Make me yours, brother."  
"With pleasure, brother."

Thor practically ripped the remaining cloths he had own and held Loki's face as Thor gave him a hard but passionate kiss. Loki smirked as he opened his own mouth, letting Thor's tongue slip in.


	7. Dressed/Naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm sorry for taking forever to posting this chapter. I was having like serious writer's block and I kinda kept forgetting about it because I was busy trying to get further into my Batman: Arkham Origins game. Hopefully, this chapter is okay!

Loki watched as Thor washed his face in their chambers. Loki was laying in the bed they shared naked under the covers while Thor only had his pants on. Loki bit his lower lip as he watched Thor. Oh how he wanted Thor to take him again. Being a god, they had incredible stamina that could destroy a Midgardian. Loki scanned Thor's whole body. His golden blonde hair. His board shoulders. His gorgeous back. The water dripping down his beautifully structured face. His blue eyes. Wait, eyes?

"Brother, what is it?" Thor asked as he dried his face.  
"Nothing." Loki responded.  
"Then why glaze upon me so intently?"  
"I did not realize I was."

Loki sits up on the bed and looks at the bulge in Thor's pants. Loki smiles and brings Thor closer. Loki then starts to kiss the bulge growing in Thor's pants.

"Loki, now is not the time." Thor moaned.  
"Not according to your erection." Loki smiled and proceeded to unzip Thor's pants.


	8. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Bear with me.

Thor was away. And Loki was trapped in that blasted tower. They were slowly learning about the technology of Midgard although Thor was having a worse time than Loki. Thor was always a brute. Loki turned on the computer and clicked on the skype icon. It automatically logged in and saw Thor was logged on as well.

The video chat came up and there was Thor's face.

"Brother! How are thou?" Thor smiled big.  
"Trapped like an animal." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"Brother."  
"What?"  
"You promised you'd try."  
"And I kept my promise. For once."

Thor noticed that Loki's pants were unzipped. Loki slowly put one hand in his hands and tiled the screen with his other hand enough for Thor to still see Loki's face and what Loki was doing at the same time.

"I miss you, brother." Loki moaned as he stroked himself.   
"Loki." Thor whispered.

Loki pulled his cock out and started rubbing the tip of his cock. Thor's pants suddenly became tight. He shoved his own hand into his trousers and began rubbing himself. Oh how he wished it was Loki's mouth around his hard cock. Loki continued to rub the tip of his cock hard.Then she started stroking his cock fast. Thor started stroking himself harder. He wanted Loki so much. He wanted to fuck his brains out so much. 

"Loki." Thor moaned as he made himself cum.  
"Thor." Loki purred. "Hurry and get -ah! Home."

Loki licked his own cum off his hands as Thor continued to watch. He really needed to get back to Loki as soon as possible.


	9. Against The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda goes with the skype sex one. Thor gets back to Loki and they fuck like crazy against a wall.

It's been three days since they first used skype. Loki was on the bed he shared with Thor when he heard Thor, Captain America and Iron Man come back from wherever they went. Loki decides to get up from the bed and walks towards the door. Before he knows it, Thor walks in and slams Loki against a wall, kissing him with all his might. Loki moans into the hard kiss and kisses back. He can feel Thor's bulge. Thor missed him very much. Thor unzips Loki's pants and slides his hand down, grabbing Loki's hard cock.

"Thor." Loki whined. "Take me."  
"With pleasure, brother." Thor smirked.

 

Thor grabs Loki and holds him against the wall. He unzips his own pants and gets ride of Loki's pants, smiling at Loki's decision to NOT wear any underwear, briefs or boxers. Loki has been waiting for him. Thor is very pleased with this knowledge. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist as Thor licks two fingers and sticks them deep into Loki. 

"Oh gods, Thor!" Loki gasped as he squeezed Thor's shoulders.  
"You feel so good, brother. So tight. So warm." Thor whispered as he inserted a third finger.  
"Oh gods..."

Thor quickly pulls them out, causing Loki to gasp and shoves his cock into Loki. Loki gasps. Thor's thrusts start out slow but they soon speed up. Loki's gasps turn to moans as Thor's whispers turn to grunts. Thor's grip on Loki tighten and Loki starts to bruise slightly. The thrusts get rougher and the moans turn to begging.

"Yes! Yes! Oh gods, Yes!" Loki whined.  
"Mine!" Thor growled.  
"Yes! Yes! I'm yours, Thor!"

The thrusts get faster and Loki is soon screaming Thor's name. Before long, Loki comes but Thor continues to thrust.

"Thor! I can't!" Loki gasps.  
"Just a little..longer." Thor pants.

Loki cums again which pleases Thor. Finally, Thor comes inside of Loki and his grip loosens. He kisses Loki and takes him back to the bed.

"Don't tell me you love me." Loki hisses.  
"Fine. I won't." Thor promises.


	10. Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall have Loki dominate Thor this time. I don't know why but I like sub!Thor. Don't judge me.

Thor was on his knees and arms, spreading his legs as far as possible for Loki. Loki smiled at the site. Thor's cock was hard and dripping with cum. Thor begged Loki to fuck him. He needed Loki and Loki just smiled. He loved it when Thor was begging for his cock. He loved it when Thor was on bottom really. He ran his pale fingers on Thor's back and smiled when he heard Thor moan. All Loki really had to do was touch Thor and he was coming all over the bed sheets. Loki got behind Thor and teased his cock at Thor's entrance. 

"Ready, brother?" Loki purred.  
"Yes!" Thor whined.

Loki gave no preparations and just slammed into Thor as hard as he could.

"BROTHER!" Thor gasped as Loki started thrusting into him.

Thor was being slammed into the mattress. He gasped as Loki got rougher with him. His hands grabbed his cock as he was being pounded into. He gasped and moaned as he rubbed himself. Thor was so tight and Loki loved it. 

"You love my cock, don't you-ah!- Thor?" Loki smiled.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Thor moaned.

Thor's face was buried into the mattress as Loki went deeper and deeper. Thor couldn't take it and came in his own hands. Loki wasn't finished.

"I didn't say you could cum, Thor." Loki chuckled.  
"Oh gods, brother. I can't-" Thor gasped.

Thor got on his hands as Loki started thrusting faster and deeper. Thor didn't know how much longer he could take. His legs were about to give out. He was shaking. Loki gave one more thrust and spilled his seed inside of Thor. Thor threw his head back as Loki filled him and they collapsed on the bed together. Thor panted as Loki pulled out and laid on top of Thor.

"Very good, brother." Loki smiled.  
"I.." Thor tried to form words.  
"Don't say it."  
"Okay."


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention the reason I have been putting this chapter off is because I have NO IDEA how to write this. So like PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I've never written anything like this chapter before and I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna have it as dom!Loki/sub!Thor again.

Thor laid on his back on the bed he shared with Loki. He was completely stark naked and nervous. Loki wanted to try domination and Thor was weary about it. It's not that he has never been bottom before; it's more of giving Loki that kind of control over him. Loki. The god of mischief; the god of LIES. Plus, domination/submission was different. It has never even crossed his mind before until Loki mentioned it but Thor loved Loki and didn't want to drive him away so he agreed to do this. Thor's breathing got heavier. Loki caressed his face and kissed his neck.

"Calm down, brother." Loki purred into Thor's ear.  
"I am calm, brother." Thor lied.  
"You dare lie to the god of LIES?"  
"..N-no."

Loki smirked. "Ready, brother?"  
"Yes." Thor nodded.

Loki, also stark naked, crawled on the bed, biting his lower lip as he cuffed Thor's hands together. Thor's breathing got slightly heavier as Loki gagged him. Loki started kissing Thor from his neck down his chest and abdomen to the tip of his cock. Thor arched his back as Loki sucked on his two fingers and inserted them into Thor. Thor moaned behind the gag as Loki started kissing Thor's inner thighs. Loki pulled his fingers out, forcing a muffled gasp from Thor.

"Get on your front." Loki demanded.

Thor rolled on his stomach with his bounded hands above his head. He laid his head on his side against the mattress. He tensed up as he felt Loki's hands caress his legs and hip. Thor gripped onto a pillow. His heart was racing. Loki has barely done anything but yet, Thor was nervous. 

"Get on your knees and spread your legs apart as much as you can." Loki said in a low voice.

Thor did as he was told and he whimpered as he felt Loki's hand caressing his cock. Loki kissed the back of Thor's neck as he stroked Thor's cock harder. 

"You're so hard, Thor. Ready for me?" Loki hissed in Thor's ears.

Thor whimpered again and came in Loki's hand. Loki smiled at Thor's still throbbing cock and licked his hand.

"Barely did anything and you came for me." Loki smiled.

Thor was glad his back was facing Loki. He didn't want Loki to see his face. Loki got on his knees behind Thor and grabbed his hips. Thor tensed up again and his grip on the pillows tightened. Loki grabbed the lube from the night stand next to the bed and coated it over his cock. He threw it on the side of the bed and slammed into Thor. Thor let out a muffled yelp and Loki started thrusting into Thor. Loki was hitting Thor's prostate over and over again. Thor was being pounded into the mattress and all he could do was let out muffled grunts, moans and screams. Loki laid his chest against Thor's back as he continued to thrust deep into the golden god. Thor was trying to hold back but he felt his orgasm building up. Suddenly, Loki pulled out, forcing a muffled gasp from Thor and flipped the golden god on his back. Loki got rid of the gag and slammed into Thor once more.

"Loki!" gasped Thor, trying to hold back his orgasm.  
"Scream for me, Thor." Loki gasped.

Loki pounded into Thor over and over. Thor gasped and Loki grunted. 

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Thor kept gasping as his prostate was getting slammed into.  
"Sentiments." Loki growled.

Loki couldn't hold back anymore. Thor was about to explode. Loki did one more thrust and Thor came on their stomachs while Loki filled Thor with his seed. Loki finally took off the cuffs before collapsing on top of Thor. They didn't move or say anything. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and Loki rested his head on Thor's chest. There was nothing to say but everything to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all were okay with this chapter.


	12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so horrible at this ._.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

Loki and Thor were taking a bath together.

It's been a long time since they shared a bath together. They haven't done it since they were children. Thor pulled Loki closer to him and kissed his lips. Loki popped his nose and pulled away.

"Thor." Loki muttered.  
"What is it, brother?" Thor questioned.  
"Is this why you wanted to bathe together? So you could fuck me again?"  
"No. I just felt like spending time with you."

Loki rolled his eyes and started washing himself with a green cloth. Thor kissed Loki's neck as his hands caressed Loki's inner thigh. Loki threw his head back and gasped as Thor caressed the tip of Loki's cock. He was hard. Thor smiled. He laid against the tub and pulled Loki top of him. before Loki could scold him, Thor inserted two fingers into Loki. Loki gasped as he gripped onto Thor's shoulders. Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki's waist and slid his fingers in and out of Loki gently.

"Thor.." Loki gasped.

Thor kissed Loki's neck as he slid his fingers in and out faster. He could feel Loki shiver. He smiled against Loki's neck.

"Thor, I'm gonna come." Loki whined.  
"Come for me." Thor whispered.  
"But.."  
"It's okay."

Thor sped up his fingers and Loki came with a loud gasp.


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I hope I can write this right.

"Do you trust me, brother?" Loki asked Thor.  
"Of course." Thor lied.  
"I'm not convinced."  
"I do, Loki. I really do."  
"Show. Me."  
"How?"

Thor and Loki were finishing their bath together. Loki got out and grabbed Thor's hand, leading him to the bed. They were still a little wet but they didn't care. Loki gently pushed Thor onto the bed and crawled on top of him. 

"Loki?" Thor called out.  
"Get on your knees." Loki hissed.

Thor did as he was told and shuddered when Loki grabbed his dripping cock. Loki smiled. 

"Spread your legs apart." Loki said.

Thor did so and gasped when he felt Loki's tongue inside of him. 

"Loki!" Thor moaned, grabbing onto the sheets.

Loki smiled as his tongue licked the inside of Thor. Thor felt a chill down his spine. There was a reason why Loki was called a silvertongue. Loki's tongue alone was about to make him come. Loki's grip on Thor's cock tightened and Thor was moaning. Loki's tongue went deeper and Thor was whining. 

"Loki!" Thor moaned.

Loki squeezed Thor's cock and he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I sucked at this chapter.


	14. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like seriously the longest story I've ever written on here and I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> Plus it lets me GUSH out my love for Thorki :D
> 
> Ignore the horribleness of this chapter and enjoy some Thorki!

"Brother! Stark has told me of this ordeal called 69!" Thor exclaimed, busting into the room he shared with Loki.  
"69?" Loki arched an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"Yes! Stark said it is where we pleasure each other at the same time."  
"How so?"  
"In the words of the Man Of Iron: you suck each other's dicks at the same time."

Loki stared at Thor and Thor stared back. Thor was gullible when it came to Midgardian culture but truth be told, Loki had heard of it. Loki smirked.

"Let's do it then, shall we?" Loki smiled.  
"You sure, brother?" Thor asked, shyly.  
"Positive."

Loki used his magic to strip himself and Thor out of their cloths and pushed Thor on his back. 

"Ready, Thor?" Loki asked, seductively.  
"Yes." Thor replied.

Loki hovered over Thor, grabbing his cock and stroking the tip as Loki has his hips above Thor's face. Thor grabbed Loki's cock, making the raven head shiver as Thor started to suck. Loki shuddered as he licked the tip of Thor's cock. He smiled when he heard Thor moan. Loki put his mouth onto Thor's cock and started to suck at a slow pace, only to speed up each time he felt Thor's body shake. Thor whined as he continued to suck off Loki. Loki licked around Thor's shaft as he continued to suck the might Thor's cock. Thor gripped tightly onto Loki's hip as he continued to suck him off, causing Loki to moan against Thor's cock. Loki started to deep throat Thor's cock and Thor arched his back. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He wanted to come with Loki but Loki's silvertongue was making that hard. Thor sucked Loki faster, trying to match up with Loki. He smiled when he felt Loki shiver. Loki was close. Thor was close. They started to suck each other faster and suddenly, they came together.

Thor had swallowed Loki's seed while Thor had came on Loki's chin. Loki moved and sat up and Thor blushed hard as he saw Loki wiping his face clean.

"I am sorry, brother!" Thor blushed hard.  
"It's fine, brother. I enjoyed it." Loki purred.


	15. Sweet And Passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, Loki will be Jotun and Thor will make sweet love to him.

Another mission accomplished. Thor retreats to the room he shares with Loki but he stops in his tracks. Something is different. He closes the door quietly and slowly walks into the suddenly unfamiliar room. Why does something feel different? He looked around and saw that Loki was in the bed they shared under the covers. Thor realizes it's much colder in the room. Why?

"Brother?" Thor calls out.  
"I am not your brother." Loki hisses from under the covers.  
"Loki. Do not start this again."  
"Go away, Thor."  
"Loki."

Thor pulled the covers away and took a step back. Loki was Jotun. Thor knew this but this was the first time he has ever seen Loki in this form. Thor wasn't sure how to react. To him, Loki looked just as beautiful but he saw hatred in Loki's eyes. That's why he tried to destroy Jotunheim. Thor knew this. 

"Loki.." Thor started to say.  
"Do not say a word." Loki snapped.  
"You're beautiful."  
"You dare lie to the God of Lies?"  
"I do not lie. I lo-"  
"Hold your tongue!"

Thor let go of Mjolnir and walked towards Loki. Loki pushed him away but Thor gently grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. He kissed Loki with as much passion as he could. Loki melted in the kiss. Loki's skin was so cool. Thor pushed Loki gently on his back as he continued to deepen the kiss between them. Loki's lips were intoxicating. Thor was so in love with Loki. He didn't care that Loki never said it back or always stopped him from saying it, Thor loved Loki. Thor is in love with Loki. Thor took off Loki's shirt as he started to kiss down from Loki's neck to right above his pants. Loki moaned. Thor wasn't going to fuck Loki; he was going to make love to the person who meant everything to him. 

"Thor." Loki moaned.  
"Shh, brother." Thor said as he unzipped Loki's pants. "I am going to make sweet love to you."  
"Let me change forms first."  
"No. I want to take you like this. I mean it. You're beautiful, Loki."

Loki looked away. He saw himself as a monster and could not take Thor seriously. Thor pulled Loki's cock out and kissed the tip. Loki gasped and whined as Thor kissed Loki's cock. Loki wasn't used to love making; just mindless fucking. Thor took his armor off and unzipped his trousers and he stripped the rest of Loki's cloths off. He hovered over Loki's body and glazed upon his naked Jotun body for a minute. He wanted to glaze upon Loki's beauty. 

Thor was so blindly in love with Loki.

Loki avoided eye contact. He wasn't used to being in this form long or love making. There was a reason why he was called a silvertongue. Thor kissed Loki again as he took off the rest of his own cloths and coated his cock with lube. As Thor deepened the passionate kiss, he gently entered Loki. Loki moaned against the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Thor began to thrust slowly and gently. 

Loki wasn't used to making love. But his body was reacting beautifully and that's all Thor cared about. 

"Thor." Loki moaned.  
"Loki." Thor whispered.  
"Just fuck me."  
"No. I am making love to you."

Loki's arms let go of Thor's neck and fell onto the bed as Thor continued to thrust into him. Every thrust was like paradise to Loki. Thor entwined his fingers with Loki's as he continued to make love to Loki.

"Loki, you're beautiful." Thor grunted.  
"Thor." Loki gasped.

Thor was getting close. Loki was ready to come. Thor kissed Loki as he gave him one more thrust and they came together. Loki panted as Thor laid on top of him, holding him tight in his arms.

"I love you." Thor whispered.


	16. In Public Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one, I'm gonna have them fuck in Tony's workshop because they feel like it.
> 
> as Loki would say it, "I do what I want!"

"Brother, why are we in Stark's workshop?" Thor innocently asked.  
"You are gonna to take me in here." Loki smiled.  
"What? Loki!"  
"What? I'm getting bored doing it in the room we share in. Or in our bathroom. Let us have some fun, brother."  
"But brother.. I don't know."

Loki pushed Thor onto a metal table. He took off Thor's shirt and threw it on the ground. He slowly caressed Thor's chest with his pale, long fingers and played with one of his nipples. Thor moaned and Loki smiled at Thor's arousal as Loki sat on top of Thor.

"You want me." Loki cooed.  
"Brother..." Thor was flustered.  
"I want you too."  
"Loki.."

Loki slowly unbuttons Thor's pants and lets his cock slip out.

"You're so hard, Thor." Loki purrs.

Loki uses his magic to strip himself completely nude and he slides Thor's hard but dripping wet cock inside him. Loki starts to slowly ride Thor and throws his head back. Thor grips onto Loki's hips and thrusts his own hips into Loki. Loki places his hands flat on Thor's chest as he speeds up. Loki's cock is dripping wet as Thor thrusts his hips harder against Loki. Loki goes faster and harder and Thor grabs onto his hips tighter.Thor gets a tighter grip on Loki and starts slamming the raven haired god harder onto his cock. Loki is gasping as Thor starts to bruise Loki's hips.

"Loki." Thor grunts.  
"Thor. Thor. Thor!" Loki gasps as he goes even faster.  
"Loki, I can't last any longer!"  
"Come inside me, Thor! Come for me!"

Soon, Thor comes as Loki gasps as loud as possible. Thor's chest heaves in and out as Loki pants. He looks down and starts playing with himself.

"How much do you love me?" Loki purrs.

Thor knows Loki is toying with him but he doesn't care.

"More than anything." Thor pants.

They stop and stare at the door as they hear an angry shout.

'WHAT THE FUCK?" Tony screeched as he walked in on the two gods fucking in HIS workshop.


	17. On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this drawing ----> http://hackedmotioninsomnia.tumblr.com/post/66791451491/la-dee-da
> 
> So like I'm gonna have Thor go see Loki in prison and Thor goes into the cell to talk to him about stuff and like sex happens.

It's been so long since Thor last saw Loki. The last time the brothers glanced at each other was right before Thor handed Loki over to the guards. The last time Thor looked into his brother's eyes was the beginning of his guilt and the beginning of his broken heart. 

A year went by and Thor did not visit Loki no matter how much he wanted to but he knew Loki was filled with hate and rage. Thor tried to distract himself but at the end of each passing day, his thoughts went back to Loki. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and went to visit Loki. Words will never express how scared Thor was. He paused when he saw Loki. His hair was longer. His emerald eyes no longer shined. His dark green tunic revealed little of his chest. He looked more slender and paler. But yet, he still had the look of mischief and mayhem. His nose was in one of the books Frigga had acquired for him. He didn't look up to Thor as Thor came near. He turned a page and continued sitting where he was, reading a book. Thor opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what to say. He built up the courage and tried again.

"Brother." Thor managed to say.  
"I'm not your brother. I never saw." Loki said without looking away from his book.  
"You're my brother to me."  
"Sentiments."  
"Loki. Look at me."  
"Why? Because the Mighty Thor needs to be acknowledge even by prisoners? You truly are the Allfather's son."

That burned Thor. He walked into the cell and stood before Loki. Loki still did not look at Thor. 

"Loki, look at me.: Thor said.  
"Go away, Thor. Let me rot." Loki said.  
"Look. At. Me."  
"Go. Away."

Thor slapped the book out of Loki's hands, finally earning a glance from the raven haired god. Loki smirked when he noticed the growing bulge in Thor's pants. Who knew the god of thunder had a kinky side? Loki certainly didn't but was amused with this knowledge. Finally, something to do. In a flash, Loki punched Thor in his stomach, landing on his back and Loki leaped to keep Thor on the floor. Thor was shocked. He had no idea how or why he fell so easily. Then again, this was Loki and he always had a soft spot for Loki no matter what the god of mischief did. Loki ripped Thor's cloak off and started stripping his armor off one by one. Thor should have been panicking but he wasn't. He was getting very hard though, causing Loki to smirk. Before Thor knew it, he was stark naked and Loki was unzipping his own trousers. Loki sucked on his fingers and rubbed them against Thor's entrance. Thor gasped as he felt wet fingers pushing against his entrance. 

"Loki.." Thor moaned.

As Loki's wet fingers pushed against Thor's entrance, Loki used his silvertongue to suck the tip of Thor's hard cock. Loki ripped his wet fingers out of Thor and kissed the top of his cock and positioned himself to take Thor.

"Loki." Thor whined.

Loki smirked and slammed into Thor. Thor gasped and wrapped his legs around Loki's waist. Thor grunted and moaned as Loki took him so roughly. Loki pinned Thor's hands down and entwined their fingers together as he took Thor. Thor arched his back as Loki pounded into him harder. 

"Loki! I'm gonna come!" Thor whined.  
"Come for me then, Thor." Loki panted.

Loki felt his orgasm building up. He loved taking Thor so roughly. Thor always bruised and came for him. It was only a matter of time before Thor came crawling to Loki. 

"Loki!" Thor screamed as he came for Loki.  
"You're always mine." Loki growled as he spilled his seed inside of Thor.  
"Yes!"  
"Good."

Loki pulled out and collapsed on Thor. they were panting hard together and Loki could hear Thor's heartbeat.

"Sentiments." Loki panted.


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore.
> 
> I Thorki'd.

It was early in the morning and Thor awoke to find Loki still snoring away. They were stark naked with their legs tangled in the sheets. Thor realized his cock was hard. Morning wood as the Midgardians called it. Thor still had a lot to learn. Loki rolled onto his back, still fast asleep. Thor pondered. Should he wake Loki up so they could have a quickie? Thor knew he shouldn't but he was so hard. he hovered over Loki's sleeping form and began to kiss Loki's collar bone to his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Loki yawned.  
"I want to take you right now." Thor said as he rubbed his cock against Loki's.  
"It is too early."  
"But I need you, brother."

Loki spread his legs and Thor licked his fingers, pushing them into Loki's entrance. Loki moaned. Music to Thor's ears. Thor slowly took out his fingers and gently pushed into Loki. Loki gasped, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck as the golden god thrust into the raven haired god. Thor nuzzled against Loki's neck as he thrust deeper into Loki.

"Brother, I'm gonna come." Thor moaned.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes." Loki moaned.

They came together and Thor laid on top of Loki's slender form.

"Shall we lay in bed a bit longer?" Loki purred.  
"Yes, we should." Thor replied, kissing Loki long and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making this a REALLY short chapter. I had a brain fart.


	19. Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after their first time so like yeah.

"Thor, where are we going?" Loki hissed as they walked through the woods.  
"I figured we went out for a walk like we used to as children." Thor replied. "I have been busy sparring and you studying."  
"Are you sure it isn't because you want to take me?"

Thor stopped and looked at Loki. Thor has not stopped thinking about their first time. He knew Loki still thought about it as well. Thor stared at his emerald eyes, his raven hair, his milky skin, his red lips, his slender form. He felt his pants getting tighter and Loki smirked.

"You want me right now, don't you?" Loki purred, rubbing Thor's bulge.

Loki bit his lower lip as he grabbed Thor's bulge.

"I have not stopped thinking about it since that night." Loki whispered into Thor's ears.

Thor pushed Loki against a tree and crashed his own lips against Loki's. He held Loki up and pulled his legs apart as wide as he could and rubbed his own crotch against Loki's. Thor smiled. Loki was hard.

"Take me!" Loki hissed.  
"How badly do you yearn for it, brother?" Thor smirked.  
"So much!"  
"Tell me how much. Moan for me."  
"Please, Thor. I need it."

Thor kissed Loki deeper. As they kissed, Loki reached for Thor's trousers and unzipped Thor's pants, letting his cock out. Thor ripped his and Loki's shirt off and threw them on the ground. He then carried Loki and slammed him onto the ground, on top of their shirts. Loki arched his back so Thor could rip his pants off. He then held his legs as far apart as he could. Thor kissed his inner thighs and rubbed the tip of Loki's cock. As he rubbed harder, Thor kissed the shaft, making Loki whine. 

"Take. Me." Loki growled.

Thor smirked and positioned himself. 

"Don't be gentle." Loki moaned.  
"As you wish, brother." Thor whispered.

A second later, Thor slammed into Loki and Loki arched his back up, screaming in shock. Thor was huge. Loki forgot that. But he didn't care. He loved being fucked by Thor's hard cock. He loved it so much. 

"Thor! Thor! Thor!" Loki gasped as Thor fucked him deeper. "I'm gonna come!"

Thor grunted as he gave Loki a few more hard thrusts before they came together.

"We should hurry back before Father comes looking for us." Thor said.  
"I supposed so." Loki laughed.


	20. Your Own Kink: Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I couldn't think of anything so I'm gonna have like Thor "accidentally" spy on Loki masturbating or something.

Thor had returned to Asgard after a long quest. And he was carving Loki among other things.

He walked through the halls and smiled as big as he could. He just wanted to get to Loki's chambers. being the golden son of Asgard was hard work sometimes. After what seemed like an eternity, Thor finally got away from the crowd and walked towards Loki's chambers. As he went to open the door, he heard something. it sounded like...panting? Gasping? MOANING? Thor creaked the door open and was quite surprised.

Loki was naked on his bed and touching himself. He had something called a vibrator in his entrance at the highest volume (how he has this is another story) and he was rubbing the tip of his cock. His eyes were closed shut and his mouth was wide open, gasping as if he was being fucked within every inch of his life. Thor was hard. VERY hard. Suddenly, his pants were VERY tight. He looked around. No one was there. He unzipped his own trousers and grabbed his hard cock. Loki grabbed hi hard, dripping cock and started rubbing the shaft as fast as he could.

"Thor. Thor. Thor." he panted.  
"Oh gods." Thor whispered.

Loki's legs trembled as he felt his orgasm building up. Thor's cock was dripping. Thor wasn't sure how much longer or discreet he could be. He wanted to take Loki so badly. He watched as Loki masturbating, waiting for the raven haired god's orgasm. Loki arched his back and yelled as he came. His legs twitched as he left the vibrator inside him. Thor smiled as he came in his hand. Loki panted hard as his legs twitched. He turned his eyes towards the door and smiled. Loki knew Thor was there.

"Brother, won't you come and take care of me?" Loki purred. "I need a real cock and your's is the best."

Thor walked in and closed the door. He was going to fuck Loki better than he has ever been fucked before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being REALLY short.


	21. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first time Thor and Loki use a shower since they usually take baths.

Thor was horny. Enough said.

Loki was reading. They always took baths in Midgard but after much courage, Thor finally asked Tony about the head in the bathroom.

"It's a shower head." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Shower?" Thor tilted his head sideways, confused.  
"It's like a bath but you stand up and water comes from that metal thing."  
"Can you show me how this shower works?"  
"Ugh. Fine. Follow me, point break."

After learning how to use the shower, Thor realized this was a new way to have sex with Loki. 

"A shower?" Loki eyed Thor.  
"Yes! Come, brother!" Thor purred.  
"Fine."

Like always, they got in together and Thor washed Loki's back. The warm water felt good and Thor's hands slowly slide down to Loki's cock. He slowly rubbed the tip as Loki moaned, leaning against Thor. Then, all of a sudden, Thor grabbed Loki's cock and started stroking hard.

"Thor!" Loki whined.

Thor was rock hard. He wanted Loki so bad.

"Turn around." Thor purred.

Loki did as he was told and Thor grabbed his thighs and slammed Loki into the wall, sucking at his neck. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and his arms around Thor's neck. Thor pucked his hips upwards and started thrusting into Loki. Thor was pounding Loki into the wall and went harder each time Loki screamed for more. The harder Thor went, the tighter Loki's grips became. Nails digging into his back. Heels pressing against his back. Thor pressed his body closer to Loki and kept pounding him into the wall. 

"Thor! Thor! I can't- I'm gonna -ah!- come!" Loki gasped.  
"Come. For. Me. Loki." Thor panted between thrusts.

Loki arched his back and practically cut Thor's back as he came. The sweet, hot jizz slid down Loki's inner thighs as Thor released his seed into Loki after one final thrust. 

"That was fun. We should do it more often." Loki said, drying up as Thor laid on their bed.  
"Yes, we should." Thor smiled big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR USING THE WORD JIZZ. 
> 
> ._.


	22. On The Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while.   
> I've been doing whatever.  
> Tumblr took over my mind for a while.   
> LOL.

Loki was bent over the table with his hands tied behind his back. Thor spread his legs apart. Loki was hard and his legs shook as Thor caressed his inner thighs slowly. Thor put a gag in Loki's mouth and unzipped his pants, letting his hard cock spring out. Thor licked two fingers and stuck them inside Loki, stretching him. Loki gasped behind the gag and tensed up. Thor suddenly took out his fingers and slammed into Loki. Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's waist and put his other hand on the back of Loki's neck to pin him down. 

He moved his hips back and forth slowly at first. But desire overwhelmed the thunderer and began to pound hard into the trickster. Thor was hitting deep into Loki and the raven haired god was practically screaming behind the gag. 

"I'm gonna come." Loki thought. "I'm gonna come!"

The edge of the table caused friction against Loki's hard cock but he didn't care. He loved it when Thor pounded into him. He loved feeling like he was being destroyed. Thor's hands released Loki and held the edge of the table as Thor leaned against Loki's back, pressing Loki's cock against the edge of the table as he fucked him faster.

"Oh gods." Loki thought.

Loki moaned and gasped as he felt his orgasm build up. That was when Thor ripped the gag out of Loki's mouth and fucked him faster.

"I'm gonna come, Thor. I'm gonna come!" Loki gasped.  
"Then come for me, brother." Thor panted.

Loki screamed as he came and gasped as Thor spilled his seed deep inside of him. He loved the feeling of Thor's seed. It was so warm and he always felt so filled. Thor laid on top of him for some time before getting the strength to stand up again.

"I love you, brother." Thor whispered as he untied Loki's hands.  
"Sentiments." Loki panted, standing up.


	23. Trying New Position: Riding/Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written a chapter involving riding but I'm gonna use it again because I'm having brain farts and this is like the one thing that keeps haunting my mind for this chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna have Thor ride Loki in this one since the last one had Loki riding Thor.

"Tell me what you want, brother." Thor moaned as he licked the tip of Loki's cock.  
"I want to ride me until you can't anymore." Loki panted.   
"Yes, brother."

Thor spread his entrance with his wet fingers and slid himself onto Loki's cock, gasping as Loki bucked his hips into Thor. Thor moved his hips up and down slowly and gently but the tightness of Loki's grip on his hips told him to go faster.

So he did. And Loki's moans were like music to his ears.

"Faster." Loki moaned.  
"Yes, brother." Thor gasped.

He sped up and rode Loki harder. Thor was going to come but he gasped as Loki slid a cock ring on Thor's cock. Loki wasn't gonna let Thor come until he came. Thor moved his hips faster. 

"Loki!" Thor gasped.  
"Who do you belong to?" Loki smirked.  
"You! You!"  
"That's right...Brother."

Loki bucked his hips into Thor again. Harder this time. Thor kept moving his hips faster and faster. 

"Let me come." Thor whined.  
"Beg for it." Loki panted.

Thor was whining now. He was riding Loki as fast as he could and couldn't orgasm until Loki let him. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold. Loki gripped on Thor's hips harder and started slamming him on his cock. Thor threw his head back as he continued riding Loki.

"Please, brother." Thor begged. "Please."

Loki took off the cock ring as he spilled his seed inside Thor. A moment later, Thor came and fell on top of Loki, panting.

"I love you, brother." Thor panted.  
"Sentiments." Loki smirked.


	24. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be based off this ---> http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/43245833785/in-which-loki-in-his-jotun-form-has-other-horny
> 
> ENJOY.

Thor didn't know why but he loved it when Loki was in his Jotun form. At first, Loki was insecure about it but now, he wasn't as..disgusted as he used to be. If anything, he came to terms with his true lineage. Thor also found out he liked it when Loki was on top. The thrill that shot down his spine. 

In Jotun form, Loki had small horns on the top of his head. Because he's a runt, they were slightly sensitive but Thor did not know this mainly because he didn't know Jotun anatomy in general. 

Thor was on his back with Loki on top of him, kissing him. Thor wrapped his legs around Loki's waist as the Jotun deepened the kiss. Their cocks rubbing against each other, Loki moaned into Thor's mouth. Loki then trailed down Thor's neck. Thor moaned at the sensation of Loki's cock and skin. His legs squeezed tighter. Thor licked Loki's horns. He nippled on them and then he started to suck on Loki's sensitive horns. The sensation was too much for Loki and he pulled away, blushing hard and leaving Thor completely and utterly confused.

"Loki?!" Thor questioned.

Loki didn't answer. He was so hard and so insecure. His face was red and Thor remained confused but smiled as he saw how hard Loki had become. 

"Make love to me, Loki." Thor purred as he touched himself.

Loki blushed and stroked Thor's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO DAMN SHORT AND STUPID.
> 
> T_T


	25. With Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki find toys.
> 
> That is all.

Loki is panting, arching his back as the toy vibrates deep inside him. Thor turns it to a high volume and watch Loki squirm. He plays with Loki's cock, occasionally staring at the cock ring. Loki tries to squirm out of the binds that tie his hands together but it's no use. He wants to come but Thor won't let him. Loki moans. Practically starts begging. He can't take it but Thor just smiles and licks the tip of the raven haired god's cock. 

"Thor!" Loki gasps. "Let me c-come."  
"Not yet." Thor purrs. "Just a while longer."  
"I-I can't!"  
"Shhhh."

Loki nearly sobs. This felt like sexual torture to him but the hardness of his cock tells Thor that Loki is enjoying himself. Thor sucks Loki's cock. Loki arches his back and gasps. Loki tries to close his legs together but Thor holds them apart as he deep throats Loki. 

"Thor!" Loki screams. "P-Please.."

Thor licks the tip of Loki's cock then kisses his inner thighs. He felt Loki's body shake. Thor's cock was dripping. He wanted to take Loki so badly right now but he was going to make sure Loki came more than once tonight. He was going to fuck Loki into the mattress until Loki couldn't take it anymore.

"Ready to come for me, brother?" Thor whispered.  
"Yes. Yes! YES!" Loki gasped. "Please!"

Thor removed the cock ring and sucked Loki off one more time. Loki arched his back and screamed as he came in Thor's mouth. Thor swallowed and smiled as Loki turned away. He was flustered.

"Thor.. Take the toy out." Loki whispered.  
"Not yet, brother." Thor smiled.

Thor turned the toy to the highest volume there was and Loki gasped, arching his back once again. His cock was dripping and Thor smiled. He started to touch himself as he watched Loki squirm. 

"I'm gonna come!" Loki gasped.  
"Come for me, brother." Thor moaned.

A moment later, Loki came a second time. Thor pulled out the toy and slammed into Loki, thrusting hard and rough. Loki gasped, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist, begging to be wrecked. Loki gasped and moaned Thor's name which was music to the thunderer's ears. Their orgasms were building inside and Thor spilled his seed inside Loki as the raven haired god came for the third time.

"Loki.." Thor moaned. 

He stopped himself from saying it because he knew Loki wouldn't say it back.


	26. Boring Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I have no idea how to do boring sex so I am gonna write about them just having regular sex I guess. I DON'T KNOW.

Loki was studying in the grand library when Thor tip toed into the very place where silence is everywhere.

Thor hated it.

Loki did not look up. He was busy studying magic books, trying to learn a new spell. He was such a scholar. Thor was looking for Loki because well, he was bored. He came behind Loki and kissed down his slender neck. Loki's back tensed up but continued to read. Thor's hand slid down Loki's side and found its way to Loki's crotch. Loki bit his lip as he TRIED to continue reading. Thor unzipped Loki's trousers and began to stroke Loki's hard cock. Thor's other hand went up Loki's green tunic and pinched one of his nipples. Loki's grips on the book tightened and he was panting. As Thor was stroking Loki's cock and playing with his nipple, he pushed Loki against the edge of the table and kissed the back of the younger god's neck. Loki held the edge of the table as he felt his orgasm building up inside of him. He was going to come in Thor's hand. 

Then suddenly, Thor pulled his hand away from Loki's cock. Loki whined and Thor pulled Loki's trousers down and undid his own. Thor was hard. He wet two fingers and stuck them inside Loki. Loki moaned as he felt himself getting stretched. He gasped as Thor ripped his fingers out and gently thrust his own cock into Loki. Loki gasped. He was ready to come and Thor was thrusting into him. Thor held Loki's hip with one hand and took his other hand from Loki's nipple and held Loki's already dripping cock. Thor rubbed Loki's cock as he pounded into Loki. Loki moaned and moaned as he was getting closer to coming. Loki's cock was dripping so much. He bit his lips. He couldn't take it anymore. The thrusts got faster and rougher. Thor kissed Loki's neck as he kept slamming into Loki. 

Then with one last thrust, Thor spilled his seed inside of Loki as Loki came in Thor's hand.

Before Thor could tell Loki he loves him again, they heard someone's footsteps and cleaned themselves up as fast as they could and ran out to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO POST AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS ASS.


	27. Rough, Biting, Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like in this one, Thor and Loki have rough sex because like Loki is being evil and taunts Thor and Thor tries to fuck the madness out of him I guess. I don't know.
> 
> Based off this ----> http://eva4art.tumblr.com/post/24803493414/think-of-what-the-all-father-would-say-if-he

Thor held Loki's wrist to the point as bruising as he kissed Loki hard enough to make the younger god bleed. Thor was heartbroken once again by the one he loved so blindly. Loki was bruised everywhere. He loved it when he hurt Thor so badly because then the truth came out.

The truth was Thor wanted to hurt Loki as much as Loki had hurt him. Loki had tried to rule Asgard. He had tried to kill Thor with the Destroyer. He tried to take over Midgard. He manipulated Thor's feelings. He tried to get Thor to fight him when he tried to destroy Jotunheim. Loki hurt Thor. Loki broke his heart a thousand times and Thor would let him do it a thousand more times. In the end, Thor loved Loki so much. But when Thor had his heart broken, he often got angry and took it out on Loki. 

“…Think of what the All-father would say if he saw his golden son ravishing a monster…” Loki taunted.

“Shut up!” Thor's voice boomed.

“…A monster you keep calling brother…”

“I said shut up!”

“…Mounting a frost giant or a brother, which option sounds more awful…? You can’t decide anymore, right Thor…? so you thought… you thought… why not both?”

Thor slammed his cock into Loki, making the raven haired god scream. He kept pounding harder as his grip on Loki's wrists tightened. Loki gasped as he felt like he was being torn apart. But he laughed. He smiled as the golden son of Odin was destroying him. Thor nuzzled his face to Loki's neck so he could avoid his brother's dark glaze. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as the thrusting became rougher. 

"I love you, Loki." Thor muttered.

Loki ignored Thor and gasped as he was getting close. Thor was heartbroken. He fucked Loki until neither of them could breathe.


	28. Role Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this one sucks ass.
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE ROLE PLAY.
> 
> I AM SO AWKWARD.

Thor sat on the edge of the bed, holding Loki's blue legs apart as the Jotun god slid up on and down on Thor's lap, thrusting himself on the thunderer's cock. Loki's arms wrapped around Thor's neck as Thor's hips thrust harder into the Jotun. Loki gasped as Thor's cock went deeper and deeper.

"You feel so good, Loki." Thor purred.  
"Do I please you, my king?" Loki moaned.  
"Very much, Jotun."

Thor finally stopped and laid Loki on his back on the bed. Thor took a good look at Loki. He found Loki beautiful in general but when Loki was in his Jotun form, it was like looking at a piece of magnificent art.

"Spread your legs." Thor demanded.  
"Yes, my king." Loki complied and did as he was told.

Thor laid between Loki's legs and entwined his fingers with the Jotun's. Then without any preparation or warning, Thor slammed into Loki. Loki screamed and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as tightly as possible. Loki arched his back as Thor thrust his cock harder and deeper into Loki. Loki's grip nearly broke Thor's knuckles.

"My...King..!" Loki moaned.  
"Loki!" Thor growled.

Loki's moans soon turned to screams of pleasure. Thor was going to come. He knew Loki was ready to come.

"My king..I'm gonna come!" Loki whined.  
"Come for me, Loki. Come." Thor grunted.

And Loki did. He came for Thor.

"May I come inside you?" Thor asked, almost as if he was begging.  
"Y-Yes." Loki gasped.

And Thor came inside the Jotun.

\-----------

"How was that, brother?" Thor asked as if he was an excited puppy.  
"It was..tolerable." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"You liked it."  
"Shut up, Thor."  
"Admit it!"  
"Thor.."  
"Loki liked it!"  
"Thor!"  
"Loki, the trickster liked-"  
"I love you."

And for a moment, it looked like Thor had stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SHORT AS FUCK TOO.
> 
> I TRIED. AND I FAILED.
> 
> I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH.


	29. With Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this --->http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/25840471820/yogurt

"Loki, I bought some dairy products to smother and lick you off clean! Would you like that?" Thor enthusiastically said.  
".....Thor, in my state, do I really have a choice?" Loki blankly asked.  
"Huh? Why of course, Loki! Between you and I, this activity needs your full decision!"  
"Oh really? Why didn't I know that before, I wonder."  
"Yes and because, I actually can't decide between milk and yogurt to spreed on of you.."

Loki just started blankly at Thor as the thunderer looked between the milk in his left hand and the yogurt in his right hand. 

"BROTHER. I CANNOT DECIDE. HELP ME." Thor exclaimed.  
"It does not matter." Loki said with a straight face.

Loki was stark naked with his hands tied to the bed post above his hands. Loki looked down and saw a bulge in Thor's pants. He could always feel the throbbing pain of his hard cock. He wanted Thor but he was freaking out over which dairy product to use. 

"I'VE DECIDED." Thor exclaimed. "I SHALL USE YOGURT."  
"Fine." Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor pulled Loki's legs apart and opened the yogurt, spreading the dairy product on Loki's skin. Loki gasped at the coldness and dropped his head onto the pillow. Thor took off his cloths and laid between Loki's legs, licking the yogurt off his abdomen. Thor smiled at the hardness of Loki's cock. He then licked the yogurt off Loki's pelvis and made his way to Loki's hard cock. Loki gasped as Thor deep throat him. 

"Thor!" Loki gasped.

Thor sucked Loki off hard and fast. Loki panted as he came in Thor's mouth. Thor looked at Loki as he swallowed. Thor held Loki's legs and positioned himself, getting ready to penetrate the younger god. 

"Do it, Thor. Take me." Loki panted.

Then Loki arched his back as Thor slammed into Loki, pounding into his prostate over and over as hard as he could. Loki screamed in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come!" Loki cried. "I'm gonna come!  
"Ohhhh. Loki. Let me come inside you." Thor moaned.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes."

And with one more thrust, Thor spilled his seed inside of Loki, falling on top of Loki, panting.

"I love you, Loki." Thor said as he untied Loki.  
"I know." Loki replied. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I was thinking.


	30. Whatever Pleases You: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be the only chapter with NO sexiness.
> 
> I AM DETERMINED TO MAKE IT CUTE AS FUCK.

It's been nearly a week since Loki told Thor he loves him. Thor wasn't sure how to feel. He didn't care. His heart fluttered. Loki loves him. AND SAID IT. Loki laid soundly asleep in their bed next to him. Loki was beautiful in any form. Thor told him this every day and every night. Normally, Loki shrugs it off but he occasionally smiles. Thor lays next to Loki and kisses Loki's raven hair. Loki wakes up and turns around so he's facing Thor. They lay in bed with their legs entwined with the sheets and just stare into each other's eyes. Thor noticed Loki has been calmer. Quieter. More peaceful. He didn't care. He was glad to know Loki loves him. 

"I love you." Loki said.

Thor had butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm in love with you." Thor smiled.  
"Tell me why." Loki said, caressing Thor's face.  
"Have I ever told you your name suits you?"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's beautiful."

Loki blinked and for the first time ever, he blushed at the sweet nothings Thor told him. Thor hovered over Loki and kissed him long and hard. Loki kissed back, stroking Thor's golden locks. Loki broke the kiss and started smothering Thor with kisses, holding him close. Thor didn't understand why Loki was suddenly so affectionate but he liked it. Loki pulled himself up and sat on Thor's lap as he continued kissing the thunderer. Thor kissed back. Loki's soft lips. His emerald eyes. His milky skin. Thor loved it. 

"Loki, you're quite affectionate lately." Thor purred.  
"Do you not like it?" Loki questioned.  
"No, no. I enjoy it."  
"I have something to say."

Thor's heart skipped a beat. Oh no. Was something wrong?

"Yes?" Thor gulped.  
"I'm pregnant." Loki whispered in Thor's ears.

Thor stopped breathing. He stood up from the bed and looked at Loki. There was doubt in Loki's eyes now. Was Thor going to reject him? What of their child now? Loki was, for the first time, heartbroken. 

"Thor?" Loki said in a small voice.

Instead of what he had feared, Thor grabbed Loki's hand and got on his knees. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Will you marry me, Loki?" Thor asked with love in his eyes.

It was Loki's turn to stop breathing.

"Yes." Loki cried.

Thor and Loki embraced. But without Thor's knowledge, Loki's face showed a dark smirk.

"Everything is going according to plan." Loki thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I FINISHED.


End file.
